There is a conductive bridging RAM as a non-volatile semiconductor memory device. The conductive bridging RAM is a non-volatile semiconductor memory device which uses a change in the resistance value of a memory cell when a voltage is applied to the variable resistance layer. In such a conductive bridging RAM, it is difficult to reduce variations in characteristics between memory different cells.